gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers are a glee club residing at Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. Biography S2= The Warblers are first introduced when Kurt Hummel goes to Dalton Academy to spy on them. He is led to the senior commons by Blaine Anderson where they hold an impromptu performance of Teenage Dream. (Never Been Kissed) Kurt tries to audition for a solo at a Warblers meeting, but is unsuccessful. The Warblers compete against New Directions and The Hipsters at Sectionals, where they tie for first with New Directions. (Special Education) Blaine and the Warblers are rehearsing Bills, Bills, Bills for Regionals. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) Blaine enlist the Warblers help to serenade a cute guy who works at the Gap. They perform When I Get You Alone at the store, but it ends up getting him fired. The Warblers are last seen performing Silly Love Songs at Breadstix. (Silly Love Songs) The Warblers perform Animal to their sister school, Crawford Country Day, in order to work on their sex appeal after a conversation between Kurt, Blaine, and Sue Sylvester. (Sexy) The Warblers are rehearsing Misery. Later, after the mascot Pavorotti suddenly dies, the Warblers sing back-up for Kurt in Blackbird. At a Warbler meeting, Blaine proposes a duet between him and Kurt, which they all support. The Warblers compete at Regionals, but lose to New Directions. (Original Song) Blaine and the Warblers say goodbye to Kurt by singing Somewhere Only We Know at McKinley. (Born This Way) |-| S3= The Warblers are performing Uptown Girl when they are visited by Blaine, who invites them to see his performance of West Side Story. A new Warbler named Sebastian Smythe is introduced. (The First Time) It is revealed by Sebastian that the Warblers have won their Sectionals. They are later seen in the audience, watching the New Directions perform at their Sectionals. (Hold on to Sixteen) The New Directions learn that Sebastian has stolen their setlist idea for Regionals, and confront him and the Warblers in a parking garage where they sing Bad, which ends in Blaine getting injured. The Warblers are confronted several more times throughout the episode, which ends in mutual amends during a performance of Black or White. (Michael) The Warblers dedicate their Regionals performance to David Karofsky and are seen cheering on their opponents. They came in second to the New Directions. (On My Way) |-| S4= The Warblers steal the New Directions's National Championship trophy, under their new captain Hunter Clarington's orders, in an attempt to get Blaine to rejoin the Warblers. (Dynamic Duets) The Warblers compete against the New Directions and The Rosedale Mennonites at Sectionals. (Thanksgiving) Sue reveals that the Warblers have been named the winners at Sectionals. (Swan Song) Sam and Blaine begin investigating the Warblers, suggesting that they cheated at Sectionals. They present evidence to Finn Hudson, believing that the Warblers have been using human growth hormones. They later get former Warbler Trent to confirm their suspicions. (Sadie Hawkins) It's revealed on the news that the Warblers have been disqualified for illegal steroid use, allowing New Directions to move on to Regionals. (Naked) |-| S5= The Warblers are approached by Blaine to help him propose to Kurt. They assist him in singing All You Need Is Love to Kurt. (Love, Love, Love) |-| S6= Blaine has become the new coach of the Warblers after his break-up with Kurt and left New York. He brings Rachel to Dalton to sing Sing in hopes of cheering her up. (Loser Like Me) Jane Hayward approaches Blaine and convinces him to let her audition to join the Warblers, much to the other members' dismay. The glee club then allows her to show her talent before making the decision. Jane blows the crowd away with Tightrope, but despite her breathtaking performance, the council voted against her, causing her to transfer to McKinley and join New Directions. (Homecoming) Dalton Academy burns to the ground, and Blaine is extended an invitation from Kurt, Rachel, and Will to have the Warblers join the New Directions. They accept, but soon butt heads with Jane, Kitty, and Madison when they refuse to let go of their Warbler blazers. A compromise is reached by Blaine and Kurt by creating Red Warbler Blazers as a symbol of both schools. The Warblers finally dissolve into New Directions as a unified club as they perform Rise as they get their new uniforms. (The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester) Known members Former= Tumblr ngpj277qcL1qa3ptgo2 1280.jpg|'Blaine Anderson': Coach. Joined as a member prior to Never Been Kissed. Transferred in The Purple Piano Project. Came back as a Director prior to Loser Like Me. Disbands in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester.|link=Blaine Anderson TristanWarbler2.png|'Skylar': Captain. Joined prior to Loser Like Me. Disbands in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester|link=Head Warbler 332px-Tumblr_ltspchbCm41r4c627o1_500.jpg|'Sebastian Smythe': Joined prior to The First Time, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me|link=Sebastian Smythe Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|'Nick': Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me|link=Nick (Warbler) Jeff Sterling.png|'Jeff': Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me|link=Jeff Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png|'Trent': Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me|link=Trent Wes Glee promo.jpg|'Wes': Former head. Joined prior to Never Been Kissed, Graduated prior to The Purple Piano Project|link=Wes Davidwarbler.png|'David': Former head. Joined prior to Never Been Kissed, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me|link=David (Warbler) Thad.png|'Thad': Former head. Joined prior to Special Education, Graduated prior to Loser Like Me|link=Thad Tumblr ngpjmamE741qe476yo1 1280.jpg|'Kurt Hummel': Joined in Special Education. Transferred in Born This Way. 1166158_1357678924759_.png|'Hunter Clarington': Former captain. Joined prior to Dynamic Duets. Kicked out in Naked.|link=Hunter Clarington |-| Rejected= Tumblr nk2585AJnD1r4ezfzo1 r1 1280.jpg|'Jane Hayward': Rejected in Homecoming.|link=Jane Hayward Songs Performed S2= |-| S3= |-| S4= |-| S5= |-| S6= Competition Setlists 2010—2011= ;Sectionals, 2010 Heysoulsister.png|'Hey, Soul Sister'|link=Hey, Soul Sister ;Regionals, 2011 Candless.png|'Candles'|link=Candles Raiseyourglass.png|'Raise Your Glass'|link=Raise Your Glass |-| 2011—2012= ;Regionals, 2012 StandGlee.png|'Stand'|link=Stand GladYouCameGlee.png|'Glad You Came'|link=Glad You Came |-| 2012—2013= ;Sectionals, 2012 HunterWhistle.png|'Whistle'|link=Whistle 408_001727.jpg|'Live While We're Young'|link=Live While We're Young Trivia *Jon Hall, one of the background Warblers, recorded more songs as a side project, including one with Dominic Barnes, who plays Trent. *The Warblers are the first (and currently, the only) glee club other than New Directions to have an album exclusively dedicated to them. *Members of the Warblers are almost never seen out of their uniform, even when not at school. The only exceptions are Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian. *The Warblers are known for being an a cappella group, but have been aided with instruments in Blackbird, Somewhere Only We Know ''and [[Tightrope|''Tightrope]]. *During Season Two, it was seen that, since the Warblers didn't have a director, a council was in charge of accepting new members and choosing songs for competitions. But, in the next three seasons, this council was no longer active and a captain had those responsibilities (Sebastian in the third and fifth seasons, and Hunter in the fourth season). However, the council was reinstated between Season Five and Season Six, as it is seen in Homecoming. *Jane Hayward is the only female to ever perform with the Warblers. Cast *Named/Credited Warblers: **'Darren Criss' as Blaine Anderson **'Chris Colfer' as Kurt Hummel **'Grant Gustin' as Sebastian Smythe **'Nolan Gerard Funk' as Hunter Clarington **'Telly Leung' as Wes **'Titus Makin Jr.' as David **'Curt Mega' as Nick **'Riker Lynch' as Jeff **'Eddy Martin' as Thad **'Dominic Barnes' as Trent **'Jonathan Hall' as John **'Connor McCabe' as Gabriel **'Joey Haro' as Warbler #1 **'Steven Skyler' as Warbler #2 **'Cooper Rowe' as Warbler #3 **'Myko Olivier' as Head Warbler **'Mason Trueblood' as super gay Warbler **'Austin Brue' as other really gay Warbler **'Alex Mentzel' as Warbler #1 **'JP Dubée' as Warbler #2 **'Jordan Ward' as Warbler #3 **'Parker Harris' as Warbler #4 **'Max Wilcox' as Warbler #5 **'Nick Fink' as Warbler #6 **'Rilan Roppolo' as Warbler #7 *Uncredited Warblers **'James David' **'Brock Baker' **'Matt Hall' **'Nelson Beato' **'Aaron Clemens Page' **'Cord Jackman' **'Luke Edgemon' **'Chris Mann' **'Jordan Chrzan' **'Scot London' **'JC Jones' **'Colin Benward' **'Jaymz Tuaileva' **'KC Monnie' **'Nick Baga' Gallery Tumblr lghov9lJa51qzlt9yo1 500.jpg 300976385.jpg tumblr_lh5qch1D5S1qd5i2s.jpg Tumblr_m87hmlJBN61qjslnwo1_500.gif 305gleeep305 scene13blaineslindesintoperformance 0014.jpg|Uptown Girl orig-13714101.jpg|Hey Soul Sister tumblr_lglpfjXkGO1qfk0l8o1_500_large.png|Silly Love Songs Blaine, Jeff, Nick & Unknown.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-20 at 8.13.54 PM.png|Warblers singing "Candles" at Regionals 2011 GYC8.png AtTiZkLCQAEC-FB.jpg Animal1.jpg Tumblr m5ib32kgYI1ro8z60o2 250.gif Tumblr m5psftWhKf1qiascco3 250.gif Tumblr lu5iomDaRT1qejqwno1 250.gif Tumblr ljt3vnujLl1qj65oto1 400.gif Tumblr lyflrveNi11qk8edvo3 250.gif Tumblr m7s2lnYnQ61qaxxelo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lugyygHlDY1qb0hmuo2 250.gif Tumblr ludwd7uPKz1qa7ugto5 250.gif Tumblr lypqkzgJrA1qzl9k5o3 250.gif tumblr_m5f4p0V2AM1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr_m33lk1Jz041qa5w9eo1_250.gif Tumblr lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1 500.gif Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdxjumvAyv1qarf2n.gif Thad.gif Trentwe94890386.gif Tumblr ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Stand21.png IWantYouBack3.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets2.gif Tumblr_mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o4_r2_250.gif Tumblr_meyz17TFib1qidrf8o4_250.gif Tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o6_250.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif Tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o7_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m17s118.jpg SebastianS4.gif Seblam.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go1 r1 250.gif Rikerandtitus.jpg Davidwarbler.jpg Warblers .jpg Titusdom.jpg Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo2 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo9 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo10 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo8 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo5 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo7 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo4 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo3 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo6 250.gif Tumblr mzqa73WSWl1s668moo1 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qmvlqQKL1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr n1qopawQXI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o1_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o2_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o4_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o5_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o6_250.gif tumblr_nhyh8mCo9H1rgrtw3o7_250.gif Tumblr ni1nt76Myp1ra5gbxo4 r2 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ni5e08SGh01ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif 6x10WarblerUniform1.gif 6x10WarblerUniform2.gif 6x10WarblerUniform3.gif Live While We're Young 9.jpg Live While We're Young 8.jpg Live While We're Young 7.jpg Live While We're Young 6.jpg Live While We're Young 5.jpg Live While We're Young 4.jpg Live While We're Young 3.jpg Live While We're Young 2.jpg Live While We're Young 1.jpg Whistle 4.jpg Whistle 3.jpg Whistle 02.jpg Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 17.12.19.png Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 17.11.08.png Screen Shot 2015-03-11 at 17.13.24.png Sebastian My Dark Side.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo7_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo8_250.gif tumblr_nkzdk6Q1BF1ra5gbxo3_250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr nl03hcDaHi1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs